The Smile Of A Single Girl
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: A quick late night one-shot, now turned to a two-shot! A new OTP fic! A small idea on what I would like after NT9...
1. Chapter 1

**It's been years since I last wrote anything for fanfiction. I've been writing for friends and the likes, but, well, work takes most of my time. Either way, NT9 hooked me more than anything I've ever read. EVER. Been a silent reader for a year, but all that NT9, I can't help it. So, I have this idea for a one-shot, OTP, so...let's see how this works! I hope I wrote good enough for you all to read. Grammar and Vocab mistakes might be all over this fic, so I would say sorry in advance.**

**Go Othinus x Touma! (lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI. All character belongs to Kamachi-sensei.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Then I will save you! Even if that means fighting the entire world!"_-Kamijou Touma declared, right fist clenched, as he stood before the battered Magic God Othinus.

For Othinus, it meant a lot to her, yet, at the same time, confusing.

She had committed to die as the enemy of the entire world, bringing peace to it, as well as atoning for her crimes. Yet the boy who understands her feelings, the reason she did all of this, just to see him alive and spend a brief, very brief moment together, turned his back against the whole thing. The tone of his voice is filled with determination, even as he stands against the entire world with nothing apart from his special right hand, the Imagine Breaker. It might be a great power that negates any supernatural power, but in the end, it's just a fist. Why would he do something so stupid as going against the world with that? Can't he just play along with the given script and finish this?

Another barrage of bombardment from the Magic side came towards from the heavens. Kamijou once again raises his right hand to protect himself and Othinus.

'If we just stand here, this won't get anywhere'-Kamijou thought.

However, he didn't flinch. Not even for a second.

Even with that wave of bombardment, his soul didn't waver.

Even facing that power, the power of the entire world, the world he yearned for all this time, traveling through countless worlds of pain and suffering that Othinus pushed him through, he still has a solid resolve.

He won't let the world he loved so much crush the smile of a single girl in the name of peace and justice.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should do. It's hard to think anyone would believe his story. Not when the only witnesses are himself and Othinus. And so with that, he put together a simple yet hard plan.

Protect Othinus until he can explain it to them.

The thought of dying in the process did run through his mind, but he can't and won't turn back. He just reminded himself what will happen to the girl behind him if he does. He would imagine that smile, that heart of a lonely child being crush by a happy world.

'I still have a long way ahead in order to get back to my world.'

* * *

Soon as the bombardment stopped, Kamijou turned to face Othinus and immediately asked.

"Can you walk? We need to get moving. The ships below us is giving way!"

But he didn't get an answer.

Othinus just...looked at him with a blank expression.

"...Othinus? Are you okay?!"-Kamijou quickly crouched down to check her condition-"Don't tell me there's more problems..."

Her eye are tracing his, so she is concious, at least. Kamijou slightly patted Othinus's head, all the while asking question with a seriously concerned expression.

"...Why?"-Finally, the Magic God spoke. There was a slight trembling in her voice, mixed with confusion, pain and even a hint of anger.

"..."

"Why are you even here? Why are you helping me? I recreated the world for you! Why did you turned your back on this! You have to refuse anything I gave you, doesn't it?!"

It was most likely from her heart.

"..."

After a short silence, the answer came.

Othinus was expecting that classic Kamijou Touma line of "You don't need a reason to save someone."

But it surprised her. It surprised a Magic God.

"We...understand each other, right?"

Othinus looked at Kamijou with a strange expression, one she thought she shouldn't be making.

She might be _blushing_.

"We are the only ones understand each other, so what other choice do we have but to stick together? To help each other?"

"You..."

"Yes, it might be reckless, and I'm not considering the consequences. I would have to apologize to everyone, getting my head bit by Index, a Railgun-hell from Misaka, and even a couple violent kick to the shin by Birdway. And that's the easiest case. But right now, I'm siding with the only person who I understand, who understands me as well. What's wrong with that?"

It was an inspiring moment, beautiful, chessy, even romantic.

A line of magical attacks came from all around.

But Kamijou just placed his hand from instinct, negating the attacks, all the while still crouching and keeping his gaze at Othinus's green emerald eyes.

Simultaniously, they both stood up.

A circle of magician came towards them.

"I'll handle defense"-Kamijou raised his right hand.

"Then leave offense to me"-Othinus stood back to back with him.

"Don't kill anyone."

"I know it already."

* * *

Sargasso is an island made of countless wrecked ship stuck together. It's not hard to find a boat with a room that's not destroyed to hide.

A forceful kick to the rusty lock opens up a small room in an old wooden ship.

A spiky haired boy came in, bridal carrying a blonde haired girl in a revealing witch outfit.

Also, with them, a radio broadcasting on an emergency frequency.

The voice of the news reporter came from it.

_"The coalition army has just stopped the artilery fire down on the base of the terrorist organization located in Tokyo bay. In order to aviod civilian death, they used a tracer-like round to aim properly as well as for people to evacuate should one stray apart. The coalition has stopped the bombardment saying that a 'special team' of somesort is entering the terrorist's base in search for the leader. They say that a large scale mass-destruction attack would increases the chance that the organization's leader would surrvive and get away. We'll give you update of the situation as soon as we receive it. Until then, please stay calm in your home and awaits further_ annoucement."

With that, the line goes dark again.

But to the two person listening to it, it didn't mattered much. Certainly they would know that a cover up for the magic bombardment would be issued, and the 'special team' mentioned was_ magician_.

Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus fought them. But with the fairy spell still hurting Othinus, she needs to at least stay out of fights for a bit. As soon as the last magician was knocked out via an uppercut from Imagine Breaker, Kamijou has negated the fairy spell, and carry her to a safe place to rest.

Looking around the chosen "safe place", Kamijou noted it was rather old, as there was no electrical appliances, a rather messy yet undestroyed room, proof that it was sunk in calm waters. Placing Othinus down a chair, and take a quick note at the sweet aroma the Magic God gives off, Kamijou cleared and cleaned the bed as much as he can.

Make no mistake. Kamijou Touma has no plan to use this bed, and certainly not to share it with the Magic God. He might be an idiot (self-admitted, but not proud of it), but he's dealing with a girl that can take on the world and win if she's unhurt. She could be hurting now, but in basic, World: Bigger than Kamijou, so there's was no arguments there. If there was a bathtub, he would gladly take it.

Placing the now-delicate Magic God down the bed, Kamijou took in his surroundings again. Seeing a couple of candle lights, the two occupants glanced at each other, silently weighing their choices until the both agree that they should light them. Create a match-sized flame to light them for Othinus is no trouble at all.

Next, a few step gives them the next problem.

The wooden floor creaked.

It's not that loud, but if one strain their ears, they would here it from outside.

This they have no fix for. The only thing they can do is limit their movement as much as they can.

Other than that, the place they choose is rather well hidden and covered, so they should be fine for long enough.

But not all problems are cleared.

The next, biggest (yes, bigger than the world) problem has come.

The awkward silence.

Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, Kamijou once again noted that sweet aroma coming from the Magic God.

He felt like cursing himself for noting it at a time like this.

As the silence grew long, as well as it was close to midnight, Kamijou stood up and take a peek out side. For all he knows, magician are turning the place upside down looking for the two of them, and before you know it, armies will be rolling in. As special as his right hand is, Kamijou won't be winning a fight against well trained soldiers and assault rifles.

'Then I have to resolves this before that happens!'-Kamijou thought as he looked back at Othinus, peacefully lying in the bed.

Finding no sound of search or light source around them, Kamijou returned to the chair.

With candles dimly lit the room, his vision aren't very good, but he can still make out what moves and what not.

Neither of them slept. Kamijou did try to urge Othinus to sleep, but she just shrugged it off.

As the both of them has been wandering worlds for more than a couple years, their mind is obviously more resilient. Losing a night sleep because of tension shouldn't be a problem.

The awkwardness continues.

Multiple things they both can't deny happened.

For example, what Othinus did in the 'Phases'...

Certainly, talking to a guy who she killed milions of time can't be easy.

And even so, remove all that, they're still a boy and a girl, stuck in a bed room while remaining close to each other.

'Now that I think of it, I'm thinking like a small lovestruck girl'-Othinus gave a silent sigh.

"Hm? Did you said something?"-Kamijou catched that sigh.

"Nothing"-Came the reply.

* * *

"Say...K-Kamijou Touma."-Suddenly, Othinus spoke.

"Oh? Are you okay? Do you need something?"-Kamijou came back to the bedside, leaving his former guarding position at the door.

Othinus suddenly get up to a sitting position.

"Are...are you sure you should do that?"-Kamijou asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine"-Othinus reassured.

The Magic God then give a couple soft pat to the area next to her, promting Kamijou to sit down next to her.

Kamijou did comply, but that didn't stop him from having a soft blush on his cheek.

And he would swore on his right hand that he saw that tint of pink on Othinus's cheek too.

With their arm and shoulder brushing each other, the scene just keep getting out of hand by the second.

'Her hair...smells nice.'

'He is...quite toned.'

It took them every mental control method to keep those thoughts under while keeping the other person from knowing it.

After regaining some composure, Othinus spoke again.

"H-How should I call you?"

"Eh? Ah...Just...just Touma would do."

Kamijou felt strange. He let others call him by his first name like it was nothing, but now his thoughts are everywhere.

"Is...is it really fine to call you that?"

"Yeah...I...guess...I suppose you could call me however you like..."

"Then...Touma."

"Uhm..."

"Aren't you afraid?"-Othinus asked frankly.

"..."

"I...really think that you should live. Even if I don't. That's the reason I did this in the first place...My goal has been achieved. There's no reason to continue."

"...I just did."-Was Kamijou's reply.

"Don't tell me it's you being idealistic again."-The Magic God sighed.

"Yeah...that might be so...Heheh..."-Kamijou gave an awkward chuckle.-"But...the world you gave me isn't the one I want. So I fight. Of course I'm afraid. But I'm more afraid of what's going to happen if I don't fight."

"From fighting gods to fighting the entire world. You really are an idiot. And seems like you are just like me, looking for the original."

"Yeah..."-Kamijou gave a small nod.

"So, even using Imagine Breaker, the world is still not original enough for you..."

"Well, for starter...the world I want..."

"?"-Othinus tilted her head slightly.

_"For starter, the world I want has you."_-Kamijou gave his answer.-"I want you to live, too. _I would fight anything to see your smile._"

Othinus has once again froze.

She can tell she is blushing.

She didn't care. Even if Kamijou did noticed that.

_"I see"_-Othinus is slightly amused that she used it again, but now, under a different circumstance. She did know that "add to harem" line, but getting it for real still meant a lot. The fact that he would risk everything to save someone like her did deserve affection.

With that, they shifted position slightly, now leaned their back against each other, and slowly, their hands intertwined.

The silence is no longer awkward. Now it's filled with understanding.

"Touma."-Othinus spoke softly, turning her head to the side.

"Yeah?"-Kamijou also turned his head to see her's

**_"Thank_**** you."**

"..."-Kamijou froze.

He studied her beautiful face, that blond hair, emerald eye and her small, pink lips that is curving up to a smile.

He studied that smile.

...

_'It's worth protecting, isn't it? The smile of this lonely girl.'_

...

It's true he didn't know how he would continue to do so.

But he still has a reason to try. That's better than not trying at all.

He would do whatever it takes.

That's should be enough.

* * *

**A/N: And...that's it! My first TAMNI fic, everyone! Although I did this as a one shot, a certain idea came for a continuation, however, it would be really short. Maybe a little angst too (I'm slightly good with those, but it would lead to a total tragic end, so I'm currently thinking on how to work my way around it for a happy end, all the while still keeping it long enough for you guys to read. So, might be a two-shot here.**

**Anyhow, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about it, as well as suggestion for the next part!**

**Signing**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright...let's give this a try...I really hope I got these problems sorted out and give this story a happy ending.**

**I agree that Touma sounds slight romantic, but hey, unlike other dense male leads, Kamijou Touma tends to spill out misleading sentences. And he has a clear reason as to not see other female characters as potential love (Violent tendencies, enormous power, bring him misfortunes and the likes)**

**Imagine Breaker has a great importance in Aleister's plans (97%), so he'll be fine. This isn't the first time Kamijou did something like that. We don't even know what Aleister knows and plans about this whole Gremlin thing, so, consider Kamijou Touma safe for the moment.**

**It's cold out here...so saying heart warming means alot XD**

**Enough rambling! Let's move on! Give me a review or two, it really helps my writer's soul.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI and glad that I don't.**

* * *

"Take off my boots for me."

...

...

"..."

...

...

"I said..."

"I heard it!"-Kamijou didn't really care that they were hiding. Right now, he just want to yell.-"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

The other occupant of the bedroom, a young looking girl with blond hair, green eye and an eyepatch over her right eye, who clads in a revealing witch outfit, Magic God Othinus, is sitting on the bed with her legs dangling on the side of the bed. Her right leg in particular, was raised up slightly in the direction of Kamijou Touma. Said individual was fighting imagination, a blush and a teenage desire at the moment.

"What's wrong?"-Othinus blinked.-"I don't feel comfortable wearing this while laying in bed, and I thought you liked to help others."

"Ah?"-Kamijou gulped slightly.

'I...I guess she really just needed help with that. Don't panic, Kamijou, don't panic. She can kill you with one finger but don't panic!'-Kamijou reassured himself as he took a step forward.

If someone were to carry a camera around, they wouldn't hesitate to take a picture or record it, as the spiky haired boy slowly crouched down to the blonde girl's knee level, and take hold of the girl slim and beautiful legs. As he slowly and gently remove her boot, Othinus herself felt maybe it wasn't such a good idea afterall. She certainly felt a blush as his hand unknowingly caress her legs, his cold hands sent shivers up to her spine. And for certain, such fairy tale-like scene only happens with a romantic reason. But for both of them, they just denied that and call it as "something that has to be done".

"H-hey Othinus?"-Kamijou suddenly voiced a question.

"?"-Othinus slightly tilted her head.

"Do...do you always have someone take your boots off?"

"!"-It's like a moment of realization for the blonde goddess.

'...It's...it's the first time anyone has ever...'

More like the first time she has ever let anyone did it.

"Othinus? Did I ask something wrong?"-Kamijou waved his hand slightly.

"No."

"...No?"

"It's...the first."-She admitted, adding more embarassment to the both of them.

Feeling he has to resolve it somehow, Kamijou spoke. However, what he was about to say might as well add more fuel to the flame.

"...I'm honored."

It took him a few second to realize how misleading it was, but he can't correct it now.

He glanced upward to see the other person's reaction, only to find her staring blankly at him.

Again.

With that, he look down again and try to focus on taking off those boots.

* * *

After he's done, neither of them exchange anymore words. Kamijou sat down on the chair, looking seemingly distant. Othinus lie back down in the bed with a blanket over herself, pondering what is wrong with her.

Her feelings for him are rather deep bonding. She used to think of him as "a lowly human that doesn't know his place". But now, she sees him as someone equal, and seek him for comforting her heart. From being enemies, they have come to an understanding and can safely say they are friends. She is both grateful and glad that she has him with her. It's like a break from all the planning, fighting and suffering. Kamijou Touma is the only thing she needed. Having him in her grasp for this long is already enough for her to go on.

Keep it short, Magic God Othinus is _lovestruck._

Unknown to her, the subject of her pondering felt the same.

Kamijou Touma has only come to realize the deeds Othinus has done. She gave others hopes as well, even through deception. But she can produce results good enough for those who expect them from her. Even for him. His wish was selfish, clinging on the thread of hope. He didn't really mind if that selfish dream is cast aside. He accepted death knowing that. And yet the goddess next to him fulfilled it. Against all the odds. She completed his dream even if that means abandoning hers. For that, Kamijou was very grateful. They might have had a rough start, but in the end, they would hold each other's hand and guide themselves through the troubles they would face.

But aren't they being overly optimistic?

The entire world is out searching for them. They won't stop until Magic God Othinus is dead. Kamijou Touma's deed may have given her more time, but as thing stand, sooner or later, it would end. Othinus has already accepted it. She has accepted it the moment she chooses this world.

Even with Kamijou, her fate cannot be changed.

...

...

* * *

It rained.

The rain pours down on Sargasso, giving out an omnious feel to it. Like something is about to go very wrong.

Heavy rain and rough wind. This is the condition Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus found themselves in.

A short moment ago, they had heard the search parties surprisingly close. Othinus did got up, but Kamijou sprang to his feet, and go out in the middle of the storm to asset them, and if needed, using himself to lure them away from the injured Magic God.

But Kamijou's misfortune hit hard when he sees soldiers armed with assault rifles, speaking English. He didn't get most of it, but a few word struck out.

_Academy city level 5._

The only Level 5 around here should be Misaka Mikoto, #3. Does that mean she's nearby?

Knowing his luck, she probably is.

And with her could be none other then the rest of his group. Index, Birdway, Lessar is probably near as well.

'Othinus!'-Kamijou whipped his head back to the half destroyed boat afar.

He has to get her away. Of all confrontation, facing them would be hardest.

Now isn't the best time to talk to them. With that, Kamijou readies himself to make his way back.

"Touma?"

That's when it hit him.

That voice...

...

...

...

"Index..."-Kamijou shifted his gaze toward that voice.

And sure enough, the silver-haired nun was there, umbrella in hand.

"Touma? It's you right? Why did you just suddenly ran off? Everyone is worried you know. I was worried."-Index started, kindly let Kamijou under the umbrella.

"Index..."-Kamijou hung his head, staring at her in shock.

"Come on Touma, let's find somewhere out of this rain! I'm cold! I'm hungry!"-Index pouted slightly.

"..."

A short silence hung between them.

Index noticed something is wrong, and therefore waits for an explanation from Kamijou.

"...Sorry Index."

"?"

"I can't."

"T...Touma?"

"I...I still have something left to do. There is still someone I need to save."-Kamijou stepped out from the umbrella.

* * *

Kamijou then told her everything. How Othinus ended the world, how she tormented him, how they fought, as well as their new found understanding of each other, the reason Kamijou Touma must go back.

Index didn't say much. She just nodded and let him go, saying "Then hurry up Touma".

Kamijou nodded, gave his thanks, and with that, he disappeared into the storm.

To be honest, he didn't really knows how Index is going to react. He was extremely grateful that the young nun let him go. He wasn't sure whether she believed him or not, but she did let him go to Othinus, and so far, he didn't saw anyone following him.

He can only hope that her trust for him is still there.

And if she does trust him, then he can't let that kindness go to waste.

He must resolves this.

Only by doing this, he can return to his normal world. The world of a normal, peaceful life with his friends, families, and Index. A world when happiness, peace isn't achieved through the death of a single girl.

* * *

He maded his way back. But the sight there was rather unwelcoming. A couple of soldiers are just about to open the door to the room where Othinus is at.

At fast as possible, he ran toward them. It didn't matter whether they were armed or not.

Kamijou greeted the first soldier with a straight right hook, followed by a quick kick to the leg. Then, he grab the soldier's rifle and pushed it upward, hitting the guy's jaw and rendering him unconcious.

Before others can react, a violent shock blasted the door from the inside, knocking the other soldier down and out cold as well.

From inside the room, Magic God Othinus stepped out.

"Puny humans. What made them think they can face a god with that?"-Othinus sighed.

"Are you sure you are okay? Can you walk now?"-Kamijou asked.

"I'm fine. So..."

"Yeah, Misaka, Birdway and Lessar are close. We have to move."

With that, they both stopped talking and proceeded to move.

* * *

That bring us back to present.

They didn't really know where they were going, though Othinus did stated that they were somewhere near the edge of Sargasso. And true enough, soon they saw a cliff about 5 meters tall down to the raging ocean.

Kamijou felt cold. The storm is wearing him down. He looked over to Othinus. She isn't as bad as him, as she has a hat and a cape, but she is injured.

They needed to take a break. A nearly turned over boat provided some help with that.

This time, seems like Kamijou was the weak link. As Othinus is a Magic God, even injured and about to lose that power, she still has better resistance to the cold than Kamijou, a normal human. A quick check revealed that he did in fact catch a cold.

A cold.

That made Kamijou gritted his teeth. He still has to protect Othinus. He can't just lie down on the job!

'Now isn't the time to get sick, Kamijou Touma!'-He motivated himself by thinking that, prompting himself to get up.

Yet...

A delicate and warm hand stopped that movement.

"Rest for now Touma. There's no need to push youself."-Othinus said , taking off her cape and warp it around Kamijou's body. Using her lap as pillow, she gently stroked his head, offering him a chance to sleep and rest.

Kamijou tried to reject that chance, but his worn down mind and body gave way to the sweet aroma and warmth that Othinus gave off. He soon fell asleep, still keeping his self-order to protect the goddess that is offering her lap to him.

* * *

...

"...rpise..."

Kamijou heard familiar voices.

"What...you do...to him?"

More familiar voices.

"That's none of your concern."-This voice he can clearly make out as it was close to him. It was Othinus.

Strained his eyes, Kamijou forced himself to wake up.

"Bird...way?"-The first person he saw was that young magic cabal boss.

"Kamijou, you're awake."-Leivinia greeted.

His mind sprang open. They caught up! His group caught up with him and Othinus!

-Touma-kun!-Lessar jumped into view.-Are you alright!? Why are you sleeping on her lap?!

-Lessar...

Looked around, Kamijou saw other familiar faces. Misaka Mikoto, Mark Space, some other cabal members in black suits, and Index, Sphinx included.

He can see Leivinia raising her wand and Mikoto started giving sparks. With that, he sprung up to his feet in a fast motion, get out from under the boat, and get to a defense pose.

With that, Mikoto stopped her ability.

"What are you doing you idiot! Why are you protecting her?!"-Mikoto yelled.

"If you stopped pointing your weapons at her, I can explain it to you!"-Kamijou said, not faltering an inch.

"Did...did she seduced you somehow? Are you being mind controlled or something?!"-Lessar also yelled.

"I'm not being mind controlled! My Imagine Breaker can cancel any attempt at that! Please! Listen to me!

"You big idiot! Haven't you consider the fact that she might be using you?"-Birdway said, irritation clear in her voice.

"You're..."

A tug on his shirt stopped him.

"Othi...nus?"-Kamijou said in disbelief.

"I said it before. You dying would remove all meaning of this."

"N...No..."

"This time, stay back."-Othinus stepped past Kamijou.

"Don't do it!"

Othinus stopped walking.

"We'll find a way through this! Don't give in just yet!"

"..."-She remained silence.

Kamijou once again tries to protect Othinus, but...

"Stop him"-Leivinia Birdway ordered.

With that, Mark Space and some other cabal members seized Kamijou.

Struggling, Kamijou still yelled.

"Lessar, Birdway! Listen to me! You have to listen to me! She's not what you think she is! Don't do it! She saved us! She saved me!"

None of it reached Birdway's mind.

Lessar and Misaka did seems to be confused. But they still didn't waver enough.

Othinus, who remained silence, suddenly turned back to face Kamijou.

She smiled.

'That smile...'

It's similar to a smile when a mother patted her son's head saying "It's going to be alright" when it's not.

It was a bitter smile.

That didn't exactly gave the effect Othinus wanted. In fact, it was worse. Kamijou struggled even harder, loosen from Mark and other cabal member's grip even as he is pinned to the spot by 3 men.

"Don't give me that smile! Don't just take my role! Let me protect you! I won't let you protect me like this Othinus! OTHINUS!

Mixed with the rain water was tears. And not just Kamijou's.

Magic God Othinus shed a farewell tear as well.

Perhaps it was because she felt that someone truly understood her.

Perhaps she felt that someone truly cared for her.

Some one willing to shed a tear for her.

Feeling nostalgic, Othinus repeated a sentence she had told Kamijou before.

"You have done well...for a puny human."

"Stop it Othinus! I won't let this happen! I won't let you die! You're the only way I can reach the world I yearned, the world I know! I won't let you smile like that again! DON'T JUST WILLINGLY LET THE WORLD KILL YOUR SMILE!"-Tears trickled down his face, but it no longer mattered.

"..."

Silence hung.

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"..._**Thank**__**you**__._"

"O...Othinus..."

"...This maybe selfish...but..._I want you to live on._"-Othinus smiled, before turning away from Kamijou.

The spiky-haired high school boy felt strenght left his leg.

But Othinus and Birdway both ignored that.

* * *

"So, you decided to turn yourself in? That saves me the trouble. Why were you protecting him anyway?"

"No reasons. Just a last thread of hope for my dream."

"_I see."_-Birdway slightly nodded.-"Anyhow, let's make this quick."-She raised her wand.

Othinus closed her eyes. A blast would knock her into the raging ocean, and she would drown. A fitting ending for the enemy of the world.

But suddenly...

"No."

The voice didn't come from Kamijou.

It was from Index.

"What?"-Leivinia frowned.

"I can see it in her eye. She's not a bad person. Now, at least. And...I trust Touma."

"...?"-Othinus widen her eye in shock.

Index slowly made her way towards them, and stand between Magic God Othinus And Leivinia Birdway.

"Prayer would reach it's destination. People shall thus be saved."-That's all Index has to say.

Then, Misaka Mikoto, Academy City #3 esper, spoke.

"I had said that sentence once too. 'Even if it's selfish, I still want you to live on.' I said it to that idiot over there. And yet, he saved me. And I believes that he would clench his fist for the right reason."-Mikoto then stood next to Index, blocking Leivinia.-"So I'm hoping that idiot would do so this time too."

"Tch."-Leivinia clicked her tongue.

But, true to Mikoto's word...

_A certain spiky-haired idiot clenched his fist again, standing up despite all three men holding him down._

"Well said...Index...Misaka. Thanks...I really...needed that."

"Go for it, Touma/ idiot."-Both Index and Mikoto said.

That was the trigger.

In a stunning movement, Kamijou grabbed Mark Space and performed a judo throw, then proceeded to pry himself from the other two with brute force.

Sense the lack of time, Birdway turned to see Othinus behind Index and Mikoto.

"We won't let you!"-Index started singing a song, while Mikoto pulled out her coin.

"Tch. Stop him!"-Leivinia ordered her men to stop Kamijou.

Kamijou Touma uses the rain water to slip through their grasps, getting closer by the second. Just a few more step...

"Move it!"-Birdway acted, charging between the two girls, effectively got out of Mikoto's Railgun and stopped Index's song as well. She summoned an explosion.

"UWWWWWOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"-Kamijou Touma reaches forward with his right hand...

It...It...

It...

It...

_**Missed.**_

The explosion hit Othinus, and did the expected. It flung the frail girl's body over the edge of Sargasso and about to hit the raging sea.

Kamijou acted on instict and ran after it with incredible speed. He once again raises his right hand, hoping to catch the goddess.

He didn't reach it.

His hand missed Othinus's hand by a few iches.

With that...

...

...

With that...

He can only watch the Magic God dissapear into the waves.

...

* * *

It been a month since then.

Sargasso has dissapeared, the incident has been resolved, Tokyo was safe again.

Kamijou Touma has been brought back to Academy City, and upon entry, he learned that his stipend from Academy City has been quadruped.

It seems like a way of saying thanks by someone, or just a consolation.

His story has been validated, through a meeting with Shokuhou Misaki, cleared the misunderstanding.

But for the past month, anyone who had seen Kamijou Touma had noted a remarkable change in him.

He always seems sad, disturbed. He seems to be yearning for something and wasn't enjoying his life anymore. When Komoe-sensei talked to him, he just said that he lost a friend.

Peole who had heard of it did ask him to get better. Shokuhou Missaki has visited personally, Kanzaki Kaori did talk to him over the phone, Kazakiri Hyouka manifested to visit. Heck, even Hamazura and Accelerator had visited.

For two weeks, it remained. Then Kamijou decided to smile again and try not to blame himself. Doing so would make others worried and the likes. During that, unless you look closely, you won't be able to tell that Kamijou was still heartbroken.

But then...

_A certain morning._

"W...Wah?! Touma! TOUMMMAAAAAAA!"-Index yelled from behind the (now repaired) bathroom door.

"Guburlwa?"-Kamijou get up from the bathtub-"What is it Index, hold on, breakfast would be ready in..."

"That's not it Touma!"

"Eh?"-Kamijou opened the bathroom door and stepped out-"What else would get your..."-He trailed off as he saw what Index was pointing at.

There, on the balcony railing...

...

...

Blonde hair.

Green emerald eye and an eyepatch.

A revealing witch outfit with a red cape.

...

There, on that balcony railing, hangs...

_Magic God Othinus._

A letter seems to lay on the ground infront of her.

It was really short, with the sender being Leivinia Birdway.

_"I dragged her out like I dragged you out from the Artic Ocean. Accept it as an apology."_-That's all that was on the letter.

"Mmmm..."-The beautiful goddess seems to be waking up.

Kamijou patted her shoulder slightly.

With that, she opened her eye.

They gaze at each other for a moment.

-T...Touma? Kamijou...Touma...?

-O...Othinus? Magic God...Othinus...?

'So...this is a heart warming reunion...huh?'

They both smiled.

"Welcome in, Othinus."

"Thank you."

Then...

A grumbling sound came from Othinus AND Index's stomach.

-I'm hungry.-They said in unison.

Faced with that, Kamijou Touma only said...

_"Fukou da."_

* * *

**A/N: All done! So, what do you think?! Did I do good enough? Did the ending satisfied you all? **

**It's 1h30 here, 14/2. Happy Valentine's day! Maybe I'll make an OTP fic on it...maybe.**

**Anyway, rate and review! You opinion matters more than you think!**

**Until next time**

**DsCrystalEyes**


End file.
